


So It's Gonna Be Forever?

by theteal_unicorn



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Ariel is a Badass, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eric is a fuckboy, F/M, He look like Prince Eric but he got Aladdin written all over him, I wrote this in like thirty minutes because the vision was so vivid, She don't give a shit abt u, Work In Progress, based on a tiktok, by @thechrisbarnett (he's really good check him out), or Flynn Rider take ur pick, tbh ive been wanting to write smth like this for a while and seeing the tiktok was the tipping point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theteal_unicorn/pseuds/theteal_unicorn
Summary: uggh I can't write summaries until I have the bitch written out but check the tags. It'll probably take me a couple days for me to... actually write this. I just had to write this one scene down becauseGodit was vivid.
Relationships: Ariel & Eric (Disney), Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	So It's Gonna Be Forever?

It took everything she had to hold her shit together. 

Her feet were crying. They hurt so much after all the dancing. Though, they hurt even before the party. 

She didn't want the prince anymore. He may have been 'the one,' but she was sure there were other people like him, and she had all the time in the world. 

She grabbed a drink and went to a table in the back. All the chairs were taken, and she was forced to stand. _God,_ her feet were killing her. 

She didn't want to look at the dance floor anymore. She didn't want to see him chatting up another girl. She just started at the wall, taking occasional sips. (Was it champagne? It was _good._ The only thing she had that day that was good.)   
She was trying to maintain her elegant composure, even though her feet and heart were crying out in pain and sadness. Shoulders back and down, stomach tight and pulled in, hair back with only a piece over her shoulder, and she had to be sure—

"Nice to meet you." 

She glanced right. _Oh God, it was him,_ in all his charms and smiles. 

"No thanks." She returned to staring at the wall. 

He furrowed his eyebrows for a quick moment, clearly confused that she wasn't flattered. "You know, I could show you _incredible_ things." 

_Hah._

"Magic," he numbered off his fingers, "madness, Heaven—" 

"Sin?" she finished, off-handedly, not even looking at him. She didn't want him thinking she was interested. 

He cracked a smile. He hadn't looked away—at all—since he started talking to her.  
"I saw you out there and thought, 'Oh my god, look at that face'—"

"Hah, you look like my next mistake." Again, she didn't look at him. 

"Tsk," he glanced away, _"she loves the game—"_ he suddenly looked back, then offered his hand. "Wanna play?" 

Her eyes glanced at his hand. She turned to him slowly, 

then smacked his hand away. 

"Hey—" he was _clearly_ confused. _What?! A girl who hasn't fallen for me already? A girl with a personality and a spine? What?!_ This was probably a new experience for him. 

She sighed. "New money, but no suit? No tie—I can read you like a magazine." She returned to her previous position. 

He rolled his eyes. "Ain't it funny, rumors don't lie—" 

"And you _know_ I've heard about you—" She took a sip. 

"So... hey, let's be friends."

She swallowed, smiling sarcastically at the wall. "I'm _dying_ to see how this one ends—" 

"So, grab my hand—" he held it out again— "I can make the bad girls good for a weekend—" and he winked. 

She sighed and turned to him again. "So what? It's gonna be... forever?" 

_"Or..._ it's gonna go down in _flames."_ His eyes flared on the last word. 

She gave a soft laugh. Then shook her head slightly. "I... can't." 

"Why not." He _still_ hadn't looked away from her. 

She turned back to the table. "I'm not part of this world." 

"I don't care." 

Only her head turned to him. "You really are crazy." 

"Hah," he glanced away, looked back at her, and offered his hand one last time, "Oh, _I'm insane."_

She hand twitched towards him. Then, she let him actually have it. "Fine. I'm giving you a dance." 

He kissed it gently. "I appreciate the chance."


End file.
